HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: THIS IS FOR ALL OF THEM WHO KNOW ME! PLEASE GO THROUGH IT ONCE! PLEASE!


_**Heya guys! How are u all? Hope u all are amazing!**_

 _ **Well I m here to wish u guys a very very happy friendship day!**_

 _ **This is for all my lovely friends who gave me sooooooo much love and affection!**_

 _ **Love u all!**_

 _ **So zyada time waste nai karti hu and lemme start!**_

 _ **Ok so.. here u go!**_

 _ **This is to thank all my sweethearts!**_

 _ **FARI DI(AKA DUO LOVERS)– di .. what can I say about u… u r my sweet si jaan… I love u like anything… mmmuuuaaahhh… just want to say one thing… aap na aise mujhe daraya mat karo… pata h heart fail ho jaata… but thank god ki aap ekdum theek ho… love u loads…**_

 _ **RUHAANA DI(AKA DAYA VINEET'S GIRL)- ok so my felelo lochel dida… u don't even know ki how much I love u… thanks a lot di for everything… mere hard times me mujhe himmat di and thank u for loving me like your own sister and ya love the title u gave to me (nautanki queen) love u lots…. Mmmuuuuuaaaahhhhhh…**_

 _ **ZIVA DI(AKA ARIANA DOBRIYAL)- ohhhhh di… u know what u r soooooo sweet , kind , polite , understanding and more than that a beautiful soul… I love u for 2 reasons especially… 1 is that u are almost like me… as u said u r crazy, tomboy kind of… so, this character of yours resembles my character…**_

 _ **And n very kind , true… sweet , polite … and much more… so I love u very much… love u sooooooo much… mmmuuuuaaaaahhh**_

 _ **KEERTHI DI(AKA KATTIY)- di, aap na bohot sweet ho… aap bhi mere liye mere badi behen jaise ho… hamesha care karte ho, sahi guidance dete ho… u r really a sweet person….. love u my kitkat di… mmmuuuaaaahhhh…**_

 _ **MEETHI DI(AKA MEETHI)- ok to meri crackle di or my stunt girl… yaar aap na bohot mast ho… lekin kabhi kabhi aap k upar na gussa aata h ... ulte seedhe stunts karke khud k chot lagwaate ho… and ya thanks for the title di(irresponsible no 1) loved this title… suits me completely… love u….. mmuuuaaaahhhh….**_

 _ **AISHWARYA DI(AKA KAVINSANJANA)-di… aap bhi bohot sweet ho…. Kya ye baat aapko pata h? naiii pata h to keep this in mind that u r sweet, understanding etc! love u loads and loads!**_

 _ **EDIBA DI(AKA ER EDIBA)- di, aapko me itne acche se to naii jaanti hu… but haan jitni baat hui h hamari, usse I know ki aap bohot sweet ho! Love u loads…**_

 _ **ANGEL DI(AKA ANGELBETU)- di, aapke bare me itna kahungi … thanks a lot… meri fari di to kuch batati naiii h wajah se hi mujhe ye sab pata chala tha… and aapse baat karna is such a good experience for me… u r so caring and loving…. Love u di….. mmmuuuaaahhh**_

 _ **BRO(AKA HUMDARD DUO)- bhai… I m angry with u… aajkal no reply to me… very bad haan! Behen ko bhool hi gaye na aakhir! Khair job hi ho … u know very well ki me aapse naaraz naii reh sakti… kyuki mera mood kitna hi bura kyu na ho … aap mera mood theek kar hi dete ho… u r sooo good!**_

 _ **ADI BHAI(AKA ADITYA OMER)- bhai aapko bhi bohot zyada to nai jaanti but haan! Aap bhi bohot sweet and simple ho… glad to get such a sweet big brother!**_

 _ **SHEFU(AKA CRYSTIE)- are meri jaan-e-mann… meri bhabhi jaan… meri paagal bestie… kaisi h re! waise aaj tera practical h… to uske liye all the best meri jaan… well I love u wery much but kabhi kabhi tujhpe itna gussa aata h coz tu itni bekaar baatein karti h jisse mujhe hurt hota h re… apne bare me mere saamne ya kisi k bhi saamne kuch bhi bura bola na to me and aru milke tera katal kar denge(haina alumatar… haan re ! coming to u also !) and obvio thanks for the title pinku… thoda funny h acha h….**_

 _ **Love u bhabhi… mmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuaaaahhhhh..**_

 _ **ALU TAMATAR(AKA AREEJ SACHIN LOVER)- ha to meri doosri bhabhijaan… kaisi h aap? Achi hi hogi na! waise tujhe to me thanks k alaawa kuch naii bol sakti but thanks bhi naii bol sakti(mujhe joote chappal naii khaane h yaar) but still tu mere liye kya h ye words me bataana naamumkin h mere liye… bas itna keh sakti hu I love u a lotttt(even bhai loves u lott …. Hahahah)….. love u yaar… mmmuuuuaaahhhh!**_

 _ **PAALAK PANEER(KUKI17)- kuks… u r a wonderful person, a wonderful friend… thanks for being such a good friend of mine… and only one thing I can say that is your limou loves u loads… I cant say anything else coz no word is there ( formed by the 26 alphabets in English) that can describe u properly… loves u loads…..mmmmmmuuuuuuaaaahhhhh!**_

 _ **PRITI(AKA DUSHU'S SHREYA)- ohhh my perk, my love… I just love u baby… love u love u love u love u… my prayers are always with u for fulfilling your dreams… love u …mmuuuuuuuuuaaaaahhhhhh**_

 _ **SHRUTS(AKA KAVIN VIVEK'S SHRUTI)- ohhh…. U r my munch ! u r so sweet yaar…. And your songs! Uggghh! Just love it! May u get all the happiness and success in your life! Love u loads! Mmmuuuuuaaahhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **V(AKA VAIBA)- ya v hume friends bane kitna kam time hua h na! but still aisa lagta h ki we know each other from very long time! Teri baatein bohot cute lagti h yaar! Kabhi kabhi tera daantna … uff! I love that also…**_

 _ **Love u loads! Mmmuuuaaaaahhh!**_

 _ **DIVYA(AKA DIVYAA26)- are are ! kahi bhaag mat! Tujhe bhooli naii hu me and kabhi bhool bhi naii sakti! Samjhi! Ha to divya … I love u soo much! Tujhse baat karna na mujhe bohot pasand ! teri baatein are mmuuuuuaaaahhhh! Tu as a person is sooooooooo nice! Love u loads! Mmmmuuuuuuuaahhhhh!**_

 _ **MAHI(AKA DAYA'S MAHI)- ohhh! U r my hawa hawaaii … love u yaar! Tere sweet se antics are awesome! And tera fav dialogue "hawa kha" … ohhhh I m in love with this dialogue yaar! Lekin aajkal to tera ye dialogue sunne ko hi naii milta!**_ __ __ __ __

 _ **Khair job hi ho … I love u! mmuuaahh!**_

 _ **ESHA(AKA ESHA10062006)- yaar sabse pehle to mujhe ye tera penname samajh naii aata! Ye numbers ka koi logic h kya? H to batana haan! Ok… tere bare me … haan! Me jitni paagal hu tu utni hi sensible h! me kuch bhi bolte rehti hu and tu sensible baatein karti h yaar! Teri baatein mujhe bohotttt zyaada achi lagti h! it is like some very matured kind of person is talking to me! And that is what the most cute thing about u yaar! Love u yaar! Mmmmuuuuuaaaahhhh!**_

 _ **PRIYA(AKA RAJVI21)- ok … madam aap! Aap bhi paagalon k jhoond me se ek paagal h! but usse zyada ek sweet and lovely friend h re! paagalpan to waise bhi sab karte hi h but tu paagal se zyada sweet h! and lovely bhi! Love u loads! Mmmuuuaaahhhh!**_

 _ **DIKSHA(AKA CUTE DIKSHA AND DIVINE21)- ok to u guys are just rocking! Dono ka name to same h hi! Saath me baatein bhi ek jaisi hi karte ho yaar! Kamaal ho dono! And dono itne ache friends ho mere ki kya bolu yaar! Seriously… I love you guys a lot! Mmmuuuaahhhh!**_

 _ **DIYA(AKA LOVE GAURAV AND RACHNA) , DUA(AKA IAMDUA) , ZOYA(AKA CRAZYFORKEVIDAREYA) , JASS(AKA CRAZYFORPURVI) , STELLIA(AKA ) , ABHILASHA(AKA LOVEDAREYA) , SHAHINA(AKA GORGEOUS PURVI) , SANJANA(AKA ISHYANT LOVER SANJANA)- u guys for me are my sweet and dear friends moreover my best friends! I haven't talked with u all that much! But jitni baat ki h … I feel like blessed to get soooooooo good friends! And ya ek ques h for stellia! Can I call u stell ? love u all! mmmmuuuuaahhhh!**_

 _ **NEHA(KV'S NEHA)- are tujhe bhooli nai hu me ! don't worry itni buri memory naii h meri! U r such a good friend! I can just say thank u and I love u! love u sis! Mmuuaaahhh!**_

 _ **NIMISHA(AKA DIVANIMS)- again my bhabhiji! Hehe! U r a very sweet , cute , lovely soul! I m literally very happy to get such a dear friend! I thanks god for this blessing! Love u loads! Mmmuuuaaahhhh!**_

 _ **NAVYA(AKA PURPLE ANGLE)- ohhhh u r my navu baby! U r soooooo cute, paagal, notorious but more than all this u r my dear friend! Love u loads! Mmmuuuuaaahhh!**_

 _ **JEWELLA(AKA ANAYAJ)- u r my flakes! Sabse pehle to thanks for the surprise at 12:00 and also thanks for being my friend! U r my sautan but a sweet sautan! U r a nice person and a great friend! Love u loads! Mmuuuaaaahhh!**_

 _ **SOMYA(AKA CUTEPARI)- ohhh my dear! I love u bohot saara! U r also a sensible person! Not like me paagal and stupid! Hehe! U r sweet and understanding! Love u lots and pots! Mmuuaahh!**_

 _ **SREYA(AKA DRIZLE1640)- dhatt! Tu to meri gf1h na! and I love u sooooo much! Tu bhiii paagal h meri tarah! Hehe! U r naughty and sweet! I love u meriii jaan!**_

 _ **BHUMI(AKA BHUMI98)- bhumi, dear u are a sweet and wonderful friend of mine! I love u!**_

 _ **PALAK(AKA PALAK)- hey paluu! U r amazing dear! Eve good writer, poet, and also a good friend of mine! Love u loads!**_

 _ **KRUTIKA(AKA PURVIDI'SKRUTIKA)- kruti, u r a sweet sister of mine! I found my small sis in u! love u loads! Mmmuuuuaaahhh**_

 _ **KRITI(AKA LISHUKRITI)- hey my dear kriti! Tere baare mein kya kahu yaar me! A sweet and little sis of mine! So cute and lovely sis u r! love u loads! Mmmuuuaaahhh!**_

 _ **ANANYA(AKA AD ANJELINA) – my choco pie! Mere dil k bohot kareeb h yaar tu! Love u like anything! U r also my sweet sister! Your dairy milk silk/ all rounder di(as u named me for no reason) loves u sooooooooooooooo much baby! Mmmmmmmuuuuuuuaaaaahhhhhh!**_

 _ **VISMAYA(AKA SHARAYU'S PARI)- my plinchesh 3 3! I know that u r gonna leave ff and fb soon and I don't know whether I will be available to see off u! so aaj hi bol deti hu na! u r very sweet and lovely sis of mine! And I m gonna miss u badly! Ek baar phir try kar rahi hu … please don't do na! love u! mmuuaahh**_

 _ **SUMITRA(AKA PRACHI)- tere baere me end me keh rahi hu coz tu to meri daadi ma h na! to pehle bacho ko thanks bola and then daadi ma ko! Hehe! :p :p well u r my dear small sis! And u don't know that u r sooooooooo cute! I love u loads and loads! Waise I don't have words for u in your taareef! But ya u r very sweet , paagal , naughty etc etc… and I love u loads! Mmmuuaaaahhh!**_

 _ **SO, GUYS … this was a tribute to all my lovely frendss… agar maine kisi ko hurt kiya ho to I m really sorry!**_

 _ **And I thanks all my friends for being so kind with me and loving me so much!**_

 _ **Love u all!**_

 _ **HAPPYYYYY FRIENDSHIP DAY ONCE AGAIN TO ALL! LOVE U ALL!**_

 _ **-aisha aka nidhi!**_


End file.
